towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Toy's Final Wish
.jpg| }} |} and }} |damage=13763|turn=1 |hp=13,821,650|def=27890|coin=0|esk=1619}} |} : Clara should be on the front line. I have to stop her- Wow! : Understood...Jeez! What bad timing... Numerous monsters rushed at Jinnie to block their way. At that moment, someone sprayed violent flame from a rooftop on the right, which formed a fire cage to circle the monsters. The Summoner took a closer look--it was Jackie! At the same time, three petite figures came through an alley. : Matryoshka, Morris and Hamel! Thank god you're fine! : There is no time for chit chat now. Let's stop Clara! : Clara is acting strange. We should stop her! : Hey! This way! We can avoid the monsters. : Let's go, Summoner The Summoner and the others passed through the alley to a garden in the central region. There were crowds of toy soldiers around Clara. She was instructing them to attack humans. : Clara, stop it! No more attacking! : Shut up! Betrayers! Toys, listen to me! Kill them all! 【Meet BOSS】 : You dared to betray me... My father and my country...you're all unforgivable! 【Meet BOSS】 : What's wrong with me...? Princess Woodbury, where are you... The Summoner and Jinnie successfully knocked out the possessed Clara together. As Jinnie wanted to check on Clara's situation, a wall of fire blocked her. Jackie went to Clara belligerently. : What are you going to do with Clara? : She has taken so many innocent lives. She has to pay for that. : It's not her fault! She was being controlled! : Being controlled? I doubt it. It's just an excuse. : Anyway, we won't let you do this to Clara! : Clara is our teammate! : We should protect Clara. : Humph! Bring it on. I won't lose to a bunch of toys! : Jackie, they're not lying. Our true enemies are not them. Suddenly, there was an explosion at the tower of the central region. At the top of the tower was a blue magic circle. Even a long distance, the Summoner could sense a bizarre atmosphere surrounding the tower. Meanwhile, crowds of shadows came out the alley - they were the monsters turned from humans! They stared at the Summoner wickedly. : Let me handle them. You head to the central tower and find the culprit! : We're counting on you! }} |hp=15,780,640|def=7800|coin=155|esk=1685}} |damage=5040|turn=1 |hp=500000|def=30400|coin=0|esk=1402}} |hp=82,961,400|def=30400|coin=185|esk=2224}} |} Glaoux: Here you are, Summoner. : Glaoux! You made it, awesome! Glaoux: Of course, I have wings. But those two don't look good! : Jack! Elizabeth! : 'Phew...they're still breathing. I can't believe they were defeated...' The Summoner turned around carefully and saw a girl floating in the air with a blue magic circle covering her head and body. She gave off a brown mist that descended into the magic circle and charged up its power. The girl, who was exquisite like a doll, but with an incongruous smile, reached towards the Summoner. : You finally came. I've been waiting for you. Now you and me can enjoy the moment the town collapses and the humans fall into despair. : I don't want to! : Why? Humans are selfish, and you know that much better than I do, right? The toys also said so. Countless broken toys and dolls showed up behind Stith, revealing a much stronger hatred. They raised their weapons and charged at the Summoner. 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner dealt with the never-ending toys with Glaoux. After a long battle and with only little mana left, the injured Summoner could barely fight. : As long as you promise to be with me, I will stop them. : I won't promise you! I have to stop you! : ...Why are you helping the humans!? They're selfish. For us, their love is meaning of our existence. However, it doesn't last long... Without love, we can just hate them...just hate them! Stith, who bore the hatred of the toys, was so furious that her body was trembling. She gathered her energy and gave off the brown mist to conjure a giant hammer two times bigger than the Summoner and swung it at him. Clash! A blade of blood and a light elemental blade blocked the hammer's attack - : Haha! Relying on someone else give your life meaning, it's pathetic! : You're just a spoiled kid after all. If you want love, love yourself! : ...You'll never understand! You'll never realize how painful it was to be abandoned! : Selfish humans... Unforgivable! 【BOSS - second HP bar】 : I'm hurt... Why did you do this to me? 【Defeated BOSS】 : I'm...lonely... With the help of Jack, Elizabeth and Glaoux, the Summoner defeated Stith who had turned into a ferocious face to reveal her grudge against the humans. The toys attached to her body were peeling off and made her groan in pain. The Summoner felt sorry for her. Despite of Jack's and Elizabeth's advice, the Summoner ran to Stith and hugged her tight. : I'm sorry...that you've been lonely... : Hm... It's so warm... Right, we were simply longing for your hugs... : Look, you're such a spoiled kid. If you really hate humans, why did you make the antidote? : ...we can only hate humans so much because we love them so much... It's contradictory... But I guess this bonding will never end. : I understand now. I've always been watching these ruins. This time I will be part of it and recover them. Stith restored the look of a girl and gently pushed the Summoner into the magic circle. Her body floated in the air and began to turn into brown dust, covering the whole town. Embraced by the soft light, the town was cured and everything that was broken was restored gradually. The Summoner witnessed the vanishing of Stith, which left a deep imprint on his mind - }} zh:玩具的思念